Book of Shadows: Blair Witch 2
| running time = 90 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = The Blair Witch Project | followed by = Blair Witch }} Book of Shadows: Blair Witch 2 is an American feature film of the supernatural-thriller genre. It was directed by Joe Berlinger with a script written by Berlinger and Dick Beebe. It was produced by Artisan Entertainment and premiered theatrically in the United States on October 27th, 2000. Cast Notes & Trivia * The tagline for this film is "You can't go forward until you go back... the Blair Witch experience more terrifying than ever". * Book of Shadows: Blair Witch 2 (2000) and Blair Witch 2 both redirect to this page. * This film is based on characters and concepts developed by Daniel Myrick and Eduardo Sánchez. * Production on Blair Witch 2: Book of Shadows began on March 13th, 2000. * Book of Shadows: Blair Witch 2 was released on DVD in Region 1 format on March 13th, 2001 - exactly one year after its theatrical release. * The central setting of this film is Burkittsville, Maryland in the present day. * There is a total of thirty-five credited cast members in this film. * Haxan Films also produced the first Blair Witch Project film in 1999. * This movie has a 14% "Rotten" rating on the film aggregate review site Rotten Tomatoes based out of a total of 107 reviews. It has an audience score of 18% based on a user rating of 58,131. That's pretty crappy no matter how you cut it. * This is Joe Berlinger's first feature film work as a director. It is also his first work in the horror genre. Berlinger is best known as a documentarian, which makes him an ideal directorial choice for this film given its narrative. He also produced the documentary Raising Hell: The Visions of Clive Barker. * This movie includes archival footage of Heather Donahue, Joshua Leonard, and Michael C. Williams, who were the main characters/stars from The Blair Witch Project. * A Book of Shadows is the name attributed to a witch's spell book. * Actress Erica Leerhsen is also known for playing murder victim Pepper in the 2003 remake of The Texas Chainsaw Massacre. Recommendations * Blair Witch * Blair Witch Project, The * Burkittsville 7, The * Curse of the Blair Witch * Shadow of the Blair Witch External Links * * * Book of Shadows: Blair Witch 2 at Wikipedia * References Birds | Burn victim | Corpse | Dead animals | Doctor | Dogs | Female frontal nudity | Female rear nudity | Female topless nudity | Ghosts | Hangings | Head injuries | Homosexuality | Hospital | Human sacrifice | Knife | Male rear nudity | Maryland | Mental patient | Nightmares | Nurse | Owls | Photographer | Police officer | Reporter | Sheriff | Skull | Slit throat | Smoking | Stabbings | Throat injuries | Van | Witches ----